This invention relates to toy vehicles, and more particularly to toy vehicles which simulate rocket assisted propulsion.
In vehicles with rocket assisted propulsion, a forward impulse is imparted by the firing of a rocket. This results from the well known law of physics by which each action is accompanied by an equal and opposite reaction. Thus, the reaction to the firing of a rocket is the production of an impulsive forch which is able to propel a vehicle in the opposite direction.
Rocket propulsion can be engaging and of considerable interest to a youngster. It can be educational as well. Unfortunately, actual rockets are much too dangerous, expensive and complex to be suitable as toys.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to achieve the effect of rocket propulsion without attendant chemical and mechanical dangers that accompany actual rocket propulsion.
Still another object of the invention is to achieve the appearance of rocket propulsion not only without using chemical propellants but also without any internally contained source of energy, such as a battery.
A further object of the invention is to achieve the effect of rocket propulsion in a toy vehicle in which the entire motive power is supplied by the user.